Weight loss is an important therapeutic objective for most patients with type II diabetes mellitus. This protocol was a double blind, placebo controlled study of the usefulness of the appetite suppressants fenfluramine and phentermine in the treatment of overweight type II diabetic subjects. However, fenfluramine was withdrawn from the study in September, 1997, when it was withdrawn from the U.S. market. Treatment with appetite suppressants resulted in significant reductions in body weight, body mass index and Hgb AlC at all time points through 10 months. Follow-up of subjects continues.